The present invention relates in general to stuffing machines and more particularly to a unique fiber stuffing and fluffing machine capable of stuffing pillows, stuffed toys, and other devices, collectively called skins, which comprises unique features not found in the prior art. The present art device utilizes a venturi vacuum system in conjunction with an electric foot switch and air actuated switch and is further fed by a fluffing machine with a unique blast gate valve arrangement. The present art stuffing and fluffing machines are designed in a manner which allows them to be integrated into a single machine along with a compact pneumatic supply.
Traditionally stuffing machines comprise at a minimum an output stuffing nozzle tube and an agitation cavity fed by a fiber fluffing machine or picker. Stuffing fibers exit said cavity through a stuffing nozzle. Onto the exiting end of the stuffing nozzle is placed the article to be fiber filled such as the aforesaid toys, pillows, etc. The agitation cavity contains an agitator which keeps the stuffing fibers fluffed and further randomly feeds said fibers to the output stuffing nozzle. Traditionally, the output stuffing nozzle utilizes a compressed air stream to force fibers out of the machine when they randomly fall into a gap where said stream flows and operates. This traditional approach relies upon fibers randomly entering the air stream gap due to the agitation effect of the agitator. Inevitably, this traditional approach results in fiber buildup and clogging around the air stream gap, thereby creating a void within said air stream gap. That is, since the fibers must enter the air stream gap in order to be “blown” out of the nozzle, any fibers which buildup and cover but do not enter the air stream gap have no exiting force acting upon them. Said air stream gap is traditionally a gap or opening in the stuffing nozzle tube located within said agitation cavity. The prior art stuffing nozzle tube has compressed air blown therethrough and across the gap which exits external to the cavity, thereby transporting stuffing fiber along with the air stream. Once the fiber buildup covers the air stream gap, fiber is prohibited from entering the gap and therefore cannot exit the stuffing nozzle.
The present invention utilizes a stuffing nozzle venturi system in conjunction with unique control and feeding methods which ensure that a vacuum or negative pressure exists at the portion of the stuffing nozzle within the agitation cavity. That is, instead of placing an air flow stream across the air stream gap, the present invention places a venturi within the stuffing nozzle and effectively suctions the stuffing fibers from the agitation cavity. Since a negative pressure exists where the fibers enter the stuffing nozzle, the stuffing fibers are not able to easily buildup or clog. Any fibers which are agitatively placed near the entering portion of the stuffing nozzle, i.e. the venturi entrance, are suctioned into the stuffing nozzle and thereafter into the venturi entrance throat. The venturi exiting throat contains the compressed air stream which feeds the venturi. Thus, any fiber which enters the venturi entrance throat is suctioned through the venturi and then blown out of the venturi exiting throat by the compressed air which feeds the venturi. The compressed air venturi feed further serves to inflate the article at the exiting portion of the stuffing nozzle, thereby forming a cavity into which is deposited the stuffing fiber suctioned from the agitation cavity. Use of the aforementioned venturi system eliminates the need for an air stream gap but will nevertheless function with systems having an air stream gap.
The invention first comprises a stuffing machine (stuffer) having a stuffing nozzle, an agitation cavity having access doors and a filtered exhaust vent, rotating or moving agitator blades within said cavity, a venturi within said stuffing nozzle, along with the unique control and switching systems described herein. The invention also comprises a fluffing machine (fluffer) which operates in conjunction with said stuffer to blow and fluff stuffing fibers through a duct or pipe into the agitation cavity of said stuffer. Said fluffer comprises a blower mounted within a housing which is fed stuffing fibers through a plenum along with the unique control and switching systems described herein. The fluffer serves to expand or fluff the compressed fibers prior to entrance within the agitation cavity. The present invention presumes availability of a compressed air source and in a preferred embodiment incorporates said source within the fluffer/stuffer combination unit.
Another unique aspect of the present stuffer invention in conjunction with the machine control as a whole is the orientation of the agitator blades with respect to the entrance portion of the stuffing nozzle. That is, in the preferred embodiment, the rotational axis of the agitator is placed perpendicular to the entrance portion of the stuffing nozzle. This allows the agitator blades to sweep closely past said entrance portion and act to clean and remove fibers from the entrance. Prior art stuffing machines place the stuffing nozzle in parallel with the agitator axis of rotation, thereby foregoing the beneficial effect of agitator blade fiber removal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which provides stand alone fiber fluffing and stuffing operations and is highly resistant to nozzle clogging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which is capable of operation with a single power source for both the stuffing and fluffing components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which utilizes a unique blast gate which is highly resistant to clogging and fiber buildup.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which contains its own self contained pneumatic source which provides a minimum of noise and oil discharge.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which minimizes static buildup within the agitation cavity.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber stuffing and fluffing machine which has display and auditory features capable of enticing and interesting potential users.